Mobile user equipment (UE) can be provisioned to be data centric or voice centric. In addition, mobile UEs can include a voice setting (e.g., internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) preferred, circuit switched (CS) secondary). These settings control how a UE accesses CS voice services through circuit switched fallback (CSFB). For example, when a UE sends a combined registration request for evolved packet system (EPS) and non-EPS services (e.g., an ATTACH request or a TRACKING AREA UPDATE request) to a long term evolution (LTE) network, the network may indicate that the combined registration failed. Typically, a voice centric UE will reselect to a second generation (2G) or third generation (3G) radio access technology (RAT). In contrast, a data centric UE will remain on the LTE network without using any voice solutions. The data centric UE will not be paged or will ignore pages while camped on LTE even though a network may support providing voice services through IMS and/or CSFB.